


Just For You

by Willowingends



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Femslash February, Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowingends/pseuds/Willowingends
Summary: Beauregard meets a lot of people as a delivery girl, but she only thinks one of them is actually worthy of the flowers she brings.





	Just For You

Being the delivery service for a florist wasn't the most glamorous job Beauregard had ever held, but it wasn't the worst either. It certainly had its perks though. No one from her past recognized her with her sleeves of tattoos and a bouquet of flowers in her hand. It also made it ridiculously easy to get a gift for wooing. A few hints dropped around the store, a heavy sigh here and there, and the strained practice of not lying to her boss resulted in the perfect bouquet being set out for “disposal”. 

It was honestly quite more than Beauregard had expected, but Yasha had to be as tired as she was from Molly talking about how only one could be the ruler of one night stands and that Beau had no claim to the title. So in her arms was a big bouquet of sunflowers, pink roses, and multicolored tulips. All for one very special, incredibly talented tattoo artist.

Beau's neck tingled with the reminder of the woman's fingers across her skin as she wiped stray ink away. The way she had chattered and made Beau comfortable for her first tattoo. Her own blue skin covered neck to ankle in tattoos. She was a dream boat and Beau still felt embarrassed that she had hung out around the parlor long enough for the woman to get comfortable teasing her.

Then again, the woman seemed to tease everyone…

But she had asked Beau to come over today. On Valentine's day. So maybe.

But she couldn't go on hope and luck alone. So flowers was where it had to be.

Reaching The Tricky Tiefling, Beau took a moment to ruffle the underside of her hair. Taking a deep breath, trying to look her normal self rather than her nervous being, she stepped in to the shop. The bell overhead chimed and she smiled at the familiar sight of the brightly lit building.

“Just a moment! I am branding a victim at the moment!” 

The accented voice was bright and chipper and caused a bigger smile to find a home on Beau's face as she settled in to one of the seats that decorated the front area. Jester always had a unique way of referring to things but it still brightened up Beau's day. The tiefling had that odd effect on her. 

“Ah! Beauregard! Stopping by on a delivery?” Jester stepped out of the backroom, wiping her hands on her pink apron she wore while working.

Gods she was so cute. This was gonna be harder than Beau had expected. 

“Uh. No. No, these. This is.” Beau stumbled and held the flowers up for Jester's inspection. “These are for you!”

“Oh.” Jester's smile faltered for a second. “They're very pretty. Who. Who sent them?”

Beau's cheeks, which she had worked so hard on keeping stainless, flushed a dull red. “They're from me.” 

And it was like the sun had kissed Jester's face. It lit up and she gathered the flowers quickly to her chest. “Oh Beauregard! They're beautiful! Just like you!” 

And when she leaned over them to peck Beau on the cheek, well, it made Beauregard feel pins and needles on her skin all over again in the most pleasant way.


End file.
